Rotating outlet is a mature technology in sanitary device, a plurality of spraying nozzles are disposed in the outlet surface for synchronous outlet, a driving device is used to drive the whole outlet surface to rotate, so that the spraying nozzles revolute and outlet in a large area. Another kind of rotating outlet is that the spraying nozzles rotate on the axis, that is to say, each spraying nozzle rotates on its axis by the driving of the driving device to from water flowing with sub-thread rotating.
Above two kinds of rotating outlet, no matter outlet surface rotating or spraying nozzles rotating, can not be given consideration. Besides, the outlet surface and the spraying nozzles both rotate quickly that it can not achieve the visual effect and the shower feeling.